Name Unknown
by Raven the Demon Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic is turned into a calico cat by Eggman. Then more crazy shit happens. T for OBVIOUS points. Story RP by me and The Chuckinator.
1. The Transformation

**Name Unknown**

**By RTDH and The Chuckinator**

Sonic was running through the city, looking for Eggman. He and Tails had just realised that Eggman hadn't acted up in a few months, and the decided to find out today. Soon, he reached Eggman's old base, or so he believed. The hedgehog walked inside, looking around. It seemed deserted. He didn't notice Metal Sonic in the shadows, looking at him. Sonic started to walk throughout the base, unknowing that Metal was following him. Soon, when the whole base was searched, he sighed in relief.

"I guess I can tell Tails that-"

"Freeze, hedgehog," a voice said as he was knocked out.

Soon, he awoke in a dark room. He tried to run, hut he was chained to the wall. A man walked up to him, something in hand.

"Hello, Sonic."

"Eggman!" The man chuckled and injected him with a serum. Sonic glared at him. "What was that?

Eggman chuckled."Oh, just a little something I've been working on for the past few weeks. It will turn you into some kind of normal animal. Maybe a cat or a dog."

"You mean, you don't even know what I'll turn into?"

"No. You'll find out right...now."

The hedgehog groaned in pain and began to transform.

His fur became fluffier and turned brown with white and black stripes as his hands turned into paws. Looking down, he saw that his feet had done the same thing. A long tail wrapped around his leg as he looked down at it. Wrinkling his nose, he felt whiskers push themselves out of his cheeks. His quills shortened and changed to fur as he got on all fours. Sonic hissed as his body began shrinking. A minute later, he had transformed into a cat. Eggman grinned and called Metal over.

"I want you to take him to any of his friends, but make sure they see you. Knowing how they act, they'll want to save that cat. Also, you may hurt it, anyway you like, if you want, so it is more convincing."

Metal nodded. He picked the cat up but it started to hiss and yowl, trying to scratch the robot with its claws. Metal ignored it and ran off. A few minutes later, he saw Tails. Metal's optics glimmered, as he started to injure the cat, making sure his friend would hear the cries for help. It yowled and hissed. A few minutes later, Tails was running over.

"What are you doing to that cat! You can't hurt it like that!"

Metal looked over at Tails, and started to hurt it more, cutting through the cat's skin. It hissed even more and growled as blood ran down from its wounds. Metal dropped the cat and started to kick it, then ran off. Tails knelt next to it. The cat was barely breathing, and Tails could tell that it was badly injured, and dying. He had to do something. He picked it up, and ran back to his house, pulling out his phone, and calling the others.

"I need your help," he said to Shadow over the phone. "I found Metal Sonic harming a young calico cat. It's badly wounded, and is about to die."

"I see. I'll be over in a few minutes. Should I bring anyone?"

"If you want to."

Shadow hung up and was at the house a few minutes later with Silver. The two hedgehogs walked inside and saw the inured cat. It meowed silently and looked at them, its green slitted eyes widening a little.

"Why would Metal have a young cat, heck, why would Eggman even need a cat?"

"I don't know," Tails said, shaking his head. "But we need to heal it. It's losing blood fast, and could die soon."

Shadow nodded. "What do we do, then?"

Tails walked down to his lab and brought some things up. "Cover its wounds and put medicine on its fur," he said.

The hedgehog smiled and they began to work. A few hours later, the cat was fully healed. It looked at them and began to purr happily, nuzzling its face against them.

Tails smiled and pet the cat.

"It needs a name." Silver said.

The cat mewed and they looked at it, seeing its glowing green eyes.

"I think it aggrees with me. What should we call it?"

Tails spoke up. "How about...Sonic?"

The cat jumped around, and ran towards Tails.

"Speaking of Sonic, where could that hedgehog be?" Shadow asked.

The cat meowed and purred, rubbing its face on Tails' leg. It looked up at him, meowing again. Tails bent down and looked at it, seeing its green eyes. There was something familiar about them...

"Tails, didn't you make a transmitter of some kind three weeks ago?" Silver asked.

The fox nodded. He walked downstairs and brought up a translator.

"How about we name it...Maurice?" Shadow asked.

"That sounds like a good name, Shadow." Silver said, and looked over at Tails.

Tails nodded and looked at the cat, translating what it said. His eyes widened.

"This cat is Sonic," he told them. "Eggman turned it into a cat."

The others' eyes had widened as well.

"What should we do?" Silver asked.

"We keep it, because I don't think it can change back. Anyone want to bring it home with them?"

"I will." Shadow said.

"Don't you work at GUN?" Silver asked.

The hedgehog nodded. "I do," he said, and smiled. "But I'd like to have a pet."

The cat grumbled at this statment. Shadow picked it up anyways and started to pet it.

"So what should we do now, since Sonic's a cat." Silver asked.

Shadow looked at the cat, continuing to pet it. He looked at the others.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Tails, what do you think we should do?"

"I'm not very sure myself. I guess we should tell the others about Sonic, though."

The calico cat meowed again as it looked around the room. Tails and the others smiled at it.

"I better get going," Shadow said. He smiled and left with the cat.

"I better be heading out too, someone is expecting me." Silver said, and walked out.

Tails sighed, and went down to his lab, hoping that his friends would be fine with this change.


	2. A New Life

**Name Unknown - Chapter 2 - A New Life  
><strong>

Shadow took the cat back to his house after baying some things for it. He set it down and it looked at him, then meowed.

"Sonic, before anyone finds out you are, well, you, I want you to act like a normal cat. I bet Tails will tell everyone, though. Anyway, am I clear?"

The cat purred and nodded, rubbing against his legs. Shadow smiled and gave it a new name.

It glared at him, and Shadow remembered the name from earlier. "What about Maurice?"

The cat purred happily and rubbed against him, Shadow taking that as a yes. He picked it up and pet it as it kept purring. Shadow thought about the talk earlier, and sat down on his couch. Soon, he fell asleep with Maurice still on his lap, purring away. Eventually, it fell asleep also. Soon they were both jerked from their sleep when something slammed on the front door.

"Who the hell is that?" Shadow asked. He set Maurice down and went to the door, opening it.

Shadow sighed in grief, it was Amy.

"What are you-"

Amy forced herself inside, and started searching the house.

"Where's Sonic?" She asked. "My boyfriend is here; I know it!"

The hedgehog groaned and shook his head. Amy was so stupid.

"Tails hasn't told you yet, has he?"

Amy looked at him. "Told me what?"

Shadow sighed and picked up the cat. Amy still didn't get it. Shadow sighed again.

"Sonic is the cat. Dr. Eggman transformed him into one, for who knows what reasons. Nobody else would take him, so I did."

"I see," Amy said. She nodded and left.

Shadow sighed and looked at the cat. It meowed, so he picked it up and pet it. Suddenly, a phone rang throughout the house. Shadow sighed.

"Why won't anyone leave me alone," He said, and picked up the phone. "Who is this?"

"Shadow, it's Commander Towers. I need you to come to GUN. Doctor Eggman is up to something."

"Got it. I'll be over in a few minutes." He said, and hung up the phone. He looked at Maurice and sighed. "Maurice, I have to go. I'll be back soon."

The cat yawned and fell asleep as Shadow left. He ran to GUN and looked at the Commander.

"Commander, what's the problem?"

"Eggman's the problem. He's planning to turn people into animals so that he can turn them into robots."

"I see. This has happened with Sonic as well, exept he isn't a robot."

"Interesting," the Commander said. "You better stop him. Who knows what he could do with an army of animal robots."

"Yes, Commander." He said, and left the agency.

He thought about the possibilities of what could happen, and decided to bring someone along. But the question was, who? A few minutes later, he was at Tails' house. He knocked on the door. When Tails opened it, Shadow explained what had happened. Tails agreed to help and they ran to Shadow's house. The door was busted open and the cat was nowhere to be seen.


	3. The Plan

**Name Unknown - Chapter 3 - The Plan**

Shadow cursed to himself, and looked around. The place was trashed.

"Let's go. Eggman must have him."

They ran to Eggman's base. The cat was on a table, hissing and trying to escape. It had scratched Eggman, and its fur was sticking up.

"Eggman!" Shadow yelled. "What are you doing with Sonic? Why did you turn him into a cat?"

"I plan to take your world and build my empire. What else would I do?"

"Of course you would, but you didn't answer my question. Why did you turn Sonic into a cat?"

"I needed to get rid of Sonic to fufill this goal. What better way, than to make him my servant."

They frowned. "That won't happen. Besides, he's harmless as a cat."

"He won't be when I get finished with him. Metal, fend them off while I do this."

Metal Sonic nodded. It looked at Tails and Shadow, then lunged. Eggman chuckled and started the machine.

"Tails! Save Sonic! I'll take care of Metal..." Shadow said, and met his attack.

The fox nodded and flew up to Sonic, who was being turned into a robot by the laser. He tried to destroy the machine, but the machiene knocked him back. He got up, and got an idea. He went over to Sonic, and started to unstrap him. The cat hissed as it started turning into a gigantic robot. Tails growled at Eggman, and attacked his machine with all his might. The machine exploded, and Tails watched as Sonic transformed into a massive machine. Tails eyes widened as the machine looked down onto everyone. Shadow grabbed Tails, and used Chaos Control. They appeared in Tails' house, and looked at each other.

"He's turned Sonic into a giant robot. What are we going to do?" Tails asked.

"We must stop Eggman from doing this again, no matter the cost."

Tails nodded. "We should tell the others about this. They'll be of good use."

"Yeah, let's do that."

They both pulled out their cellphones and called everyone. In minutes, everyone was at Tails'.

"So what is this about?" Vector asked.

"Sonic has become a robot," Tails said.

Everyone gasped. Tails continued.

"We found him the other day, as a cat. That was Eggman's fault. Hours ago, he took Sonic and shot a laser at him. Now, he's one of Eggman's robots."

"What kind of machine is it now?" Blaze asked.

"It's something close to the Egg Dragoon, and the Egg Nega Wisp combined."

Blaze sighed and shook her head. "How are we going to defeat it?"

"I'm not sure, but GUN is on our side, right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded.

"Alright. Then we should start planning on what to do."

"How powerful is this machine?" Silver asked. "We need to know its strengths and weaknesses."

"I'd say powerful, but enough for us to beat it. We still need to find that out, though." Shadow said.

Silver nodded.

"So, what do we do now?" Espio asked.

"We need to find out what Eggman is up to," Tails said. "I have a machine that will allow us to go undercover as robots or animals."

Shadow smiled, and ruffled Tails' hair. "Great. Now, everyone, decide what you'll be."

They all thought about it, and decided. Tails smiled, and walked down to the lab, with everyone behind him. He started the machine and they walked inside. The machine crackled, sparking with energy as it amitted a small, but bright light. A few minutes later, it stopped and they came out, transforming. When the transformations completed, many were robots from Eggman's empire, but Shadow was a griffon, Silver and Blaze were dragons, and Knuckles was a Cerberus. Tails chuckled and nodded. These would do nicely. He smiled, and led everyone outside, towards Eggman's base.


End file.
